speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Earth/@comment-25322628-20180912031226/@comment-92.25.18.5-20180913221512
No sh$X! But this realization didn't come into our full set of awareness much until the late 20th century and now being fully realized as of now in the present day world by all of us one by one after another in researching it. If there are aliens out there with awareness of us and major civilizations that come with them... it makes sense why they haven't contacted us = either because they know how bad it'll get if contact is made + don't want anything to do with us and then they have to deal with space Nazis afterwards that threatens all life in all existence or that they know what's about to come of us when all our earth's modern civilizations collapse into extinction and are allowing us to just have our own interplanetary ways of killing ourselves off, rather than dealing with the above major complexes before hand on a galactic and above scale. Where's Thanos when you need him... instead of half the population being killed off to fix things short termed, just for them to breed like rats immediately in its aftermath later that brings things back to where it all started eventfully...make it 2/3rds killed off = leaving the best of peoples alive to balance this world out afterwards in fixing everything with enough hands to spare + to make room for nature to reclaim land for itself + all endangered animal life in need of it with also room to spare, and give the remainder of humanity the Genophage for a full generation of 20 to 35 years just in case, to make them all feel + know that life is precious and un-wasteful again. Or just use the gauntlet to kill the worst of life and peoples off = while leaving the best + right ones alive to clean it all up afterwards and make earth great again as a whole, rather than just one country/nation. Earth is only worth protecting if its got the right people all around in situations + society ready to act upon protecting it fully and themselves together in the best of intentions for the earth's sake in natural life all around... and not for those who are selfish power-hungry decadence of peoples in power + society that just want more for their own egos and risking everyone + everything else in destructive extinction events right afterwards. I guess I'm one of those pro team Thanos fans... I like his insight that life needs to be balanced out, but he did it in the wrong way that left things incomplete to some major extent, if it was me = I'd sort out his goal of doing his plan to fix the universe and then explain that his original way sucked and that I could do it better to its full greatness of efficiency if given the chance of using gauntlet instead properly. If someone crazy + shocked did come up to or past by me like in Invasion of the body snatchers or some other events in science fiction universes like Terminator verse and warned me that they're here in such a way that is unusual in everyday life... then I'd advice you all to take a heart in the events with an open mind + listen to them as a reasonable authority figure + give them a chance to explain + show everything when quiet + save somewhere together or go off on your own to confirm such events, rather than discriminate on how crazy they are before condemning them due to thinking of what else in your life is more important going on, and then investigate yourself with trusted friends + individuals before going to authorities that aren't always reliable these days or ever or find ones you know are reliable = find evidence + facts in proof yourself first and then copy multiple times before presenting it with a backup plan + group pre-set and scatter them for backups just in case... if all that fails = make it public with warnings all around to backup your case and rally support all round to help stop a cataclysm from ever occurring or getting worst further. In short: Earth is still worth saving if done right with the right peoples... and not over extending ourselves to be pushovers.